


Что принесет дорога

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [4]
Category: Cry_Wolf (2005), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Body Horror, Dismemberment, Gen, Horror, Murder, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один из них продолжит путь (продолжение драббла «Попутчик»)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что принесет дорога

— Надеюсь, ты не храпишь, — послышался голос Тома Джордана из-за двери. — И не дрочи там слишком долго, я тоже хочу вымыться. Барахло, а не телевизор! Кажется, пульт не работает.  
  
Он говорил что-то еще, но Том Ханнигер перестал вслушиваться. Еще утром он думал, что болтовня неугомонного попутчика заглушает гул в голове. Но теперь стало ясно, что от его голоса странный звук только усиливается. Звук казался знакомым, и Том обязательно узнал бы его раньше, если бы парнишка не мешал думать, отвлекая вопросами и дурацкими историями. Стоило только зажмуриться, сосредоточиться, и звук стал разборчивее, обрушив на Тома лавину ощущений.  
  
Так гудели лампы в шахте. Негромкий звук, почти впитанный толщей земли над головой, заставлял все внутренности вибрировать вместе с ним. Словно потянувшись за воспоминаниями, тело мелко задрожало, подстраиваясь под гул в голове. Испугавшись, что не устоит на ногах, Том вцепился в раковину. Дрожь быстро ушла внутрь, сосредоточилась в груди, настроила сердце на новую частоту, вмиг изменив привычный ритм ударов.  
  
Том сорвал зеркало, грохнул его о раковину и выбрал осколок поострее.  
  
Обеспокоенный парнишка едва не подпрыгивал у двери в ванную и все еще что-то говорил. Том не улавливал смысл, но вибрация от чужих слов не совпадала с той, что была внутри. Он даже не осознал движения, но слишком шумный попутчик вдруг замолчал, только рот открыл широко-широко. И вдруг закричал так пронзительно, что теперь Том уже специально вогнал осколок глубже ему в живот. Вытащил и ударил снова, почти погружая кулак в горячее нутро. Тело Джордана затряслось, и Том придержал его за плечо, чтобы не соскользнуло с острия.  
  
Том царапал его рукава, хватался за отвороты куртки и даже теперь пытался что-то сказать, но только плевался кровью. Стоило чуть повернуть осколок и надавить посильнее снизу вверх, вгоняя под ребра, и он окончательно затих. Обвис, став вдруг очень тяжелым.  
  
Том отдернул руки, позволив телу осесть на пол. Поддел его ногой, присел на корточки, рассматривая. Заляпанная кровью бледная маска с начавшими стекленеть глазами мало напоминала смешливое лицо водителя, подобравшего Тома Ханнигера еще утром. Зато парень наконец замолчал.  
  
Том сунул руку в широкий разрез, продвинул вверх, через искромсанные внутренности, с сосредоточенным лицом нащупал искомое, поднатужился и рванул. Тело дернулось, не желая отдавать свое. Том вставил внутрь осколок зеркала и, стараясь не порезаться, полоснул пару раз по мешавшим сосудам. Подхватил свободной рукой и вытащил сердце. Оно уже не билось, но Тому показалось, что он уловил исчезающую вибрацию. Не обращая внимания на сочащуюся кровь, он сжал пальцы и выдохнул, ощущая, как гудение внутри него затихает и собственное сердце бьется ровнее.  
  
Кровь на руках остывала, становясь неприятно липкой. Том взял с кровати полотенце и завернул в него сердце. Он не смог бы объяснить, зачем оно ему, знал только, что очень нужно. Конечно, скоро оно придет в негодность и от него придется избавиться, но пока… Пока Том отмыл руки и затолкал сверток в сумку бывшего попутчика. Он снова чувствовал себя бодрым, так что причин оставаться в мотеле не было. Том подхватил ключи от машины. Бывшему владельцу она была теперь ни к чему, а дорог в Америке много, может, и Том кого-то подвезет, облегчит чей-то путь.  
  
Никогда не знаешь, что принесет дорога.


End file.
